


Death by a Thousand Firagas

by vanitasunverse



Series: Inside the Kingdom, with Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, lvl1 antics in ansem party boat form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasunverse/pseuds/vanitasunverse
Summary: sora is just trying his best
Series: Inside the Kingdom, with Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Death by a Thousand Firagas

"Return to darkness!" 

For the umpteenth time, Ansem swung his halberd down upon the boy that had resisted him for so long. The kid barely parried his blow, his keyblade bouncing away with a near comical chime sound. Without a second thought, Ansem swung again, hitting him in his stomach, making him cry out before he casted a cura spell. 

He swings again, but the boy has flown out of his reach, and Ansem is stuck to his own summon. The body of the Guardian he summoned is imbued with his own life-power, but to maintain it he has to be attached to it. Tubes sprout from his back like wings, keeping him close to the boat-like form his own shadow has taken. 

_Enough of this._

The keyblade pricks Ansem more like a needle than actual blade. It stings, but it isn't nearly close enough to hurt him in any capacity. He rotates his halberd and the boy is sent flying away from him. Ansem considers it a miracle that his he doesn't die on the spot. Then again the child had been awfully persistent in his struggle against the darkness.

On the beach of the place he longed to forget, the boy had been hacking away at him, and even if Ansem happened to be fooling around with him, it must have taken significant skill to evade his Guardian so consistently, to hit him back long enough for him to consider a temporary withdrawal. 

Then he watched with curious eyes as the child took down a Darkside on his own. Ansem, as former researcher, regretted not taking his reports along to the island after all. If he had had them, he would have written everything down, up to the combo’s the child was using. No human should have been able to survive going through the End of the World in the first place. 

And after the Darkside and everything else, even after two-on-one battle, the boy still manages to exist, here in the realm of darkness, against everything Ansem throws at him.

But he is not alone. His duck and dog friends are helping him out by throwing him ethers. Whenever Ansem made the Guardian eat up his Mana, they'd be refilling it right away. 

It took the boy long to find his companions back, while he fought off the World of Chaos, hacking his way through most of the summoned ship. The seeker took a break after the boy had been raining down upon him with keyblade combo’s, nestling back into the Guardians cavity, watching the boy take out the colorful components he summoned to protect himself with. They were brought down easier than he wished. Then the boy started to hit the more vulnerable parts of the ship, determined to bring Ansem down by any means, apparently, and he was drawn out again

Why he resists so hard, Ansem doesn’t know. It’d be easier for him to give in, let himself be eaten up by the Bit Snipers Ansem spawns around him, but no, he insists on flying out of reach and throwing Blizzard spells at them. 

Seeing his precious bats being demolished, Ansem casts the dark lasers about. The boy evades them, but his companions are hit, knocked out right away. _Good riddance._

“Donald! Goofy!” The boy cries out, distressed. He reaches for them. _Foolish boy. _

They have been nothing but a small distraction for Ansem, and now they will lead the boy to his demise. He aims the next set of lasers. 

_Welcome the darkness into your heart. _

The first laser pierces right through his chest, and that must do it, surely, Ansem thinks, but the sound of another cura spell disproves his thoughts. 

_What? How? _

For a moment, the Seeker of Darkness pondered if he had missed, but no, he felt it himself, the darkness was like an extension of his body, like the Guardian was, like this world itself was, and he felt the hit connect for certain. It shouldn't be possible for any human to survive.

The boy looks so weak, so powerless, so fragile, and yet he did not yield to pure, concentrated darkness injected in his body. 

Ansem lunged for him again, his blade connecting with the boy’s head this time, but he still had enough spirit in him to fly away and take an ether, and now his companions were back awake again. 

_Unbelievable. _

“Sora!” It was almost intelligible, as it was the duck that yelled, but he finally had his opponents name. Ansem held back an amused grin. A name so common on the islands back in the day. This boy should have been nothing but ordinary. 

Ansem waits for a moment before doing anything again, observing. Sora glared back at him, his curly hair dramatically falling over his eyes, his too tiny face pouting. In his hands, The Keyblade, almost as big as him. His small stocky frame should definitely not be capable of holding this much resilience, Ansem thinks. Sora seems to be thinking as well, letting his friends heal him. 

Ansem decides on a plan. This nonsense has gone on long enough. 

"You weak-hearted fools, witness real power!" 

He draws a circle in the air, the void behind his enemies opening up to reveal a myriad of magical symbols. Sora gasps as soon as it starts pulling on him, flying away, to down below to... 

... Behind the Guardian. And he stays there, making it impossible for the black hole to suck him in, or the meteors to hit him. 

Ansem narrows his eyes in annoyance. It’s not like the boy can be any danger from the only blindspot on the ship, but he should desist, really. _It is time to give up, boy. _

At least his friends are knocked out again.

“Give me strength!”

He hears Sora’s voice, and now the boy has a tiny dragon on his head. Cute, Ansem thinks. And then it starts spitting Firagas on him. Faster than he could ever count, hotter than every other spell he has ever casted, his body burning away. 

He grunts in pain, summoning more lasers, but the boy evades them, still letting that forsaken creature hit him as hard as he can. It saps his strength away rapidly as he tries to maintain his form, to stay in the world of darkness, and he lets the Guardian sap Mana again. But the Guardian cannot match up to the speed of the Firagas thrown in his face.

_Is... Is this the end?!_

Ansem faces Sora, invisible forces forming around him and his weapon, darkness seeping into his body. He murmurs as he starts absorbing it, readying a last all-out attack. 

“Darkness is the hearts true nature, and you are powerless without it.” 

Sora now starts firing his own spells at him, along with his summoned beast. 

“You’re wrong! My friends are my power, and I’m theirs!” 

Ansem lunges again, but mid-attack he can feel his body breaking down, worn down by the onslaught of fire and countless hits he took before. 

_What?! _

With trembling and explosions, parts of the ship start to collapse upon itself. Tethered to it, Ansem cannot escape. His final form is broken down. The boy is still firing his summoning spell, making all of it escalate only faster, and the Guardian evaporates in thin air. He reaches for the Door to Darkness, calling upon the power of Kingdom Hearts, but light shines in his eyes, blinding him. 

The world of chaos falls apart, taking the Seeker of Darkness alongside it.

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry, ansem will come back at least 3 times before i am done writing about his gameplay
> 
> TIL that the damage cap on lvl1 EXP 0 for story bosses in kh1 is (sora's maximum HP -1) 
> 
> also, did you know mushu will take out all 5 of ansems HP bars within 2 minutes as long as you keep that EXP 0 turned on


End file.
